User talk:IMAPOPO
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Fatalis and Hi. Erm, yeah, a Fatalis is a really strong elder dragon. And yes, it looks absolutely nothing like a Popo. Popo's are fluffy and fat. Fatalis's are big dragons. Good to see you're on the wiki now, but your page could do with a bit of a clean up, looks a bit messy at the moment. K1NGHUNT3R. Tigrex. Erm, right. My strategy for Tigrex wasn't fun, but it got him done. Buy yourself a good heavy bowgun (I used 'Tankmage' although anything of similar power will be fine. Make sure it can fire thunder shots though...) and load it up with as much ammo as possible. Paintball the tigrex and if he is in any area EXCEPT 6 then walk in, fire some shots at him, and get out as soon as he runs for you. When he's in area 6 you should see a ledge. Climb onto this ledge and walk to the very back of it. If you stand at the back of this ledge it is very hard for the Tigrex to hit you and you can just keep on firing shots into him. Another good way to chip off ALOT of his health is to take some LargeBarrelBomb+'s and some sleep shots. Put the Tigrex to sleep and then walk over to him and plant both the barrel bombs by his head. Then get back on the ledge and fire one shot into the barrels. Make sure your shot hits the barrels and not the Tigrex or this is a pointless plan. If you do it right it should do a lot of damage to the wee beasty. Have fun. Thanks this should be a great help although how do you make large barrle bomb +'s IMAPOPO 20:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Tigrex. Again. Dude, the fact that you're getting chained means you ain't doing it right... In area 6 you are standing on a ledge so you can't be hit, so chaining doesn't matter there... In the other areas all you do is walk into the area, stand in the entrance, and then shoot at him. If he hits you then he'll knock you out of the area where you can heal and then go back. Repeat that until he leaves for area 6, then get on the ledge and go insane. This guide was foolproof for me so it should work for you. If you're still having trouble tell me, and I'll try and think of something else... K1NGHUNT3R. Ice and Tiggi. Erm, Edelweiss Ice blade? No, that's G-rank....errrmmm, Snow Venom? Poison/Ice Dual Blades... As for Tiggi if you trap him then you get more reward but no carve...